


Okoye in the Olympics [Oral Not!Fic]

by exmanhater, Jazeejas, ofjustimagine, RevolutionaryJo, Rhea314 (Rhea), theleanansidhe



Series: Bitchin Party 2018 Oral Not!Fics [5]
Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Not!Fic, Oral Not!Fic, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, multivoice podfic, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 10:50:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15484119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazeejas/pseuds/Jazeejas, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofjustimagine/pseuds/ofjustimagine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RevolutionaryJo/pseuds/RevolutionaryJo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314, https://archiveofourown.org/users/theleanansidhe/pseuds/theleanansidhe
Summary: Oral Not!Fic of Okoye in the Olympics.





	Okoye in the Olympics [Oral Not!Fic]

**Length** : 0:08:34  
Click to stream, or right click to download: [MP3 here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2018/BP%20Oral%20Not%21Fic/Okoye%20in%20the%20Olympics%20Not%21Fic.mp3)  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to paraka for file hosting!


End file.
